New my babysitters a vampire story :
by dayeo
Summary: Alexandria thought she had the most horrible life ever, until she moved to white chappel and met.. A guy no one ever thought would have a girlfriend. Can you guess who? Rory of course!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I wasn't really for sure how to start this story out. So I tried the best I could. I'm not sure if any of you will like it but it's worth a try. But this stories based on one of my new favorite movies/tv show my baby sitters a vampire (: Enjoy

Alexandrias pov

Wow, I guess I'm finnally moving away from the place I have lived at for like ever. But I guess it's a good thing, my life hear was horrible. I don't think I really fit in that much down hear.. Yeah I'm alittle sad we're moving but oh well. At least there will be one person around there I know, my cousin, Sarah.

"Come on honey we gotta leave. Now!" I heard my mom yell from outside.

So I take one last look at my room and think goodbye Glenwood Alambama, hello white chappel!

So I know it hasn't really got started yet but it'll more than likely get better. I have a lot of ideas. Ps I wasn't really for sure where white chappel was or if was even a really place so I just put white chappel down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! (:

I open my eyes when I hear my mom say

"Alexandria! Were at the new house"

The weridest part was I didn't remember falling asleep at all. But I got out of the car and went inside of the house. Every thing was already inside exept for all the clothes we packed the night before. "You can go up stairs and put your clothes up. And then you can go to your cousins house, Sarah"

"Okay mom, thanks" I say to her. I was making my way through the house trying to find my room. Gosh this house is so much bigger than out other one! Our old one only had one floor. This one had three floors but I loved the spiral stair case it had. All the walls were white. I always prefure pink. And white is a pretty boring color to me. But oh well, theres not nothing alittle paint can't fix.

I couple minutes later I finnally find my room, so I my clothes up and make my way down stairs.

"I'm gonna go over to Sarahs house, mom, I'll see you in a few, okay?" I say. "Yeahh that's fine. See you when you get back"

Sarah really didn't live that far way from me. Only a few houses down from me. I just have a feeling its gonna be a pretty interesting school year this year. When I finnally get to Sarahs house I knock on the door. And she answers. When she answers I bearly recognize her. I havent seen her in such a long time!

"Oh my gosh! Sarah you look so different since the last time I saw you!" I say to her. "Yeah trust me, a lot of things have changed since then.. But anyways, theres a few people I want you to meet!"

Sarah grabs my hand and then starts running torward her kitchen. When we get in there I see two dark brown headed guys. One with longer hair and one with shorter hair.

"Okay this is Ethan and Benny. They are two of the most geekish, awesome people I know.. no offence guys"

"Well none taken at all." Benny says staring at me the whole time. "Yeah so, wheres Rory at?"

"Oh he went upstairs to go look for something." Ethan said.

"Did someone just say my name?" Said a voice out of sight. I turned around and it was a blonde guy. As soon as I saw him my heart skipped a beat. And my stomach filled with a million of those butterflies just trying to come out. It wasn't a feeling I got very much though. I don't think I've ever had the feeling. But I just stood there like everything was okay and like nothing was going on inside.

"And who is this babe?" He said. "Rory this is Alexandria, Alexandria, this is Rory. Rory, don't try to hit on her like you do with all the new girls. We alll know it never works" Sarah told him. It was alittle harsh I personally thought, but I guess hes used to it. He then held his hand out "Hi I'm Rory, but I think we've already got that part figured out." I shook his hand and smiled. He smiled back.

Sarahs pov

Hmm I think those two got something going on hear but I mean come on its Rory, no one is ever interested in him. Hes not that bad looking but still he's not someone I would pick everyday.

"Well I'm just gonna let you two talk. I need to talk to Benny and Ethan about something" I laughed. And led the two to the living room. "Dude she's tottally hot!" I heard Benny say. Typical.. "Shhh they might hear you." Ethan said back.

"Okay I mean I know this is a really werid and random question but you don't think those guys like each other do you?" After I ask that they both started busting out laugh and I just stared at them. "Ohh you were being serious?" Benny said. "Well of course I was being serious stupid!"

"Ohh well uh, maybe. But I mean come on, it's Rory. He cant get a girlfriend or a girl tha actually likes him before us can he?" Ethan said. "Yeah hes's exactly right!"

"Well I don't know it's just something about the way that they look at each other. I'll just have to ask her about it later when I get the chance" I said before we all went back to the kitchen. Ill just have to have her stay the night tonight and ask her about it then, but I'm gonna find out if she likes him or not.

Im not really for sure if any one was out of character but ohh well. I wrote it the way I wanted to I guess. Plus I've looked up amillion times to see if there were any love storys about Rory and there was none! So I just decided to write my own. So let me know if you like it or not (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!

Sarah's pov

After Benny, Ethan and I had our little discussion we all three came back to the kitchen.

"So what did you guys talk about?" I say to them curious. "Ohh nothing really." Alexandria tell. "So Alexandria are you excited about going to white chapel high with us in a few days" Benny asks.

"You can just call me Alex. I hate going by Alexandria the only person that calls me that is my mom. And yes I'm very excited to come to that school." Then all the sudden we all hear this loud ring. It was Ethan's iPhone of course. I could hear his mom in the back ground

"Ethan you and your friends need to get home. It's almost time for dinner." She tells him. "Okay mom ill tell them. I'll see you when I get home. Bye."

He looked at them and then looked at Alex and I.

"Well we gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ethan said. Benny stood up, while Rory just stood there.

"Rory, you coming?" Ethan asked. "Oh yeah! I wasn't paying attention." and then he got up and told them both bye.

"So Alex, why don't you call your mom and ask her if you can stay the night tonight. Itll be fun." And it will be. I already know that much. Plus I really want know what she thinks of Rory.

"Hmm okay. Can I use your phone?" she asks me. Of course she could "Of course. Let me know what she says." I hear the phone ring. And again I could hear her mom in the back ground too. "Hey mom, can I stay the night with Sarah tonight?" I hear her ask her mom "Who all's over there?"

"Just Sarah, her parents are out of town."

"Oh okay. Well I guess its fine with me." I hear her mom say. "Okay mom. Thanks."

"So I take it you can stay" I said hoping she could. With I already know she could because I heard her and her mom. "Yeah, I can stay." She says. Yay! Now we can talk without any of the other guys finding out what all we say.

"So then, I'm gonna go get us some snacks so you can go on upstairs, okay?" I tell her, I know she's my cousin and all, but she cannot find out about us being vampires until the right time. I thought. As I began popping some popcorn and grabbed us some soda from the refrigerator. As soon as it got done I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"So I see you found my bed room okay" I said. She nodded and smiled.

"So what do you plan on doing first?" She asked. "Well, I could pain your nails, give you a makeover talk, play truth or dare…"

"Hmm, well I guess we could just talk for a while. I would say truth or dare but I'm not good at giving people dares at all. Plus I'm not a very big fan of others putting my makeup on for me." She laughed. So did I.

"Oh, well the guys that I showed you today. Do you like any of them?" I asked anxious to find out.

Alex's pov

"Oh well those guys I showed you today. Do you like and of them?" I heard her say. I'm sure my face turn as red as a cherry as soon as she asked that question. I could feel the heat in my face. But I just decided to lie.

"Well no." I lie. "Are you sure? Because if you do you can tell me." Yeah maybe I should just tell her I kind of like Rory. Besides what's the worst that could happen?

"Okay maybe I like one of them just a little. But only a little bit." I tell her. "Well which one of them is it..?" she asks.

"Well, Rory.." I said and blushed. "I knew it! And Ethan and Benny said they didn't see it!" she said as if she were talking to herself. But was it really that obvious? Am I really that predictable? "How could you tell?"

"Well I don't really know. I was just something about the way you looked at him and the way you acted around him."

Oh well I guess that made a little bit of since. But I think it's horrible that it's obvious. "Well do you think he feels the same way?" I asked with hope in my voice. "Honey, Rory and his geeky self would take any girl as long as she has a beating heart. But I can just tell that he feels the same way. I mean its Rory, he's way to predictable"

Oh I hope that's a good thing. Ive never really have had a boyfriend before. I mean yeah I've had tons of offers at my old school, from almost every guy. But I just wasn't interested in them. I don't really know if it's a bad thing or not. I mean if we ever got together I don't know if I would be the best girlfriend in the world. Or the worst girlfriend on the planet. Am I even a good kisser? Theres just way to many questions that need to be answerd.

"Well I guess we better get some sleep. The first day of school is in a couple of days. So we might as well get used to going to sleep around eleven or so. Good night." And after that I closed my eyes and dreamed of a boy with long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.

I hope you enjoyed it.. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Benny's pov

Okay, now that I think about it maybe Alex does like Rory. But come on, how he can get a girl that's  
>"totally into him" before I can. Expessily a hot one. It just doesn't make any since to me. Oh well I guess I'll find out if she really does tomorrow it is the first day of school. But I guess I'll get some sleep or I won't feel so good tomorrow. I turned out my lamp and fell asleep thinking.<p>

The next day

Alex's pov

Getting ready for the first day I had to make sure i looked amazing. Considering the fact I was making a first impression on everyone. Not that I cared about what anyone thought…

Okay maybe I cared a little about what Rory thought but it was no big deal. But the more I thought about it the more nauseous I felt. I heard the phone ring then.

"Alexandria someone's on the phone for you!" my mom screamed from upstairs. I walked fast to go see who it was.

"Hello?" .I say not knowing who it was. "Hey!" It was Sarah. Her voice sounded nice and friendly as always. "Oh hey." I say.

"So are you exited for your first day at White chapel?"

"Well I feel really excited... And nauseous."

"Well don't worry. Most of the people there are friendly. And plus you already know people there so you'll be fine." She tells me. "Yeah your right. I don't know why I'm so nervous" I tell her.

"Yeahh me either. But I gotta go. See you at school. Bye." And then she hung up.

Hmm I wonder how I should wear my hair today, I think I'll just leave it straight but flat iron it a little bit. And for my makeup, I'll just wear it like I always do. As soon as I got finished putting on my makeup I walked down stairs.

"Do you want me to drive you to school or do you wanna walk?" my mom asked.

"Uhh, I think I want you to drive me to school today." I told her. "Okay let me grab my keys and then we will be on our way. Do you have your schedule and your locker number and combination?"

"Yes mom, I have it." And then she got her keys and then she started driving me to school.

The closer we got to the school the more nauseous I felt. I couldn't stop thinking about what people would think of me. Or more importantly what Rory will think of me.

Ten minutes finally passed. And I was finally at school. "Have a good first day." I hear my mom yell.

Now the first thing I need to do is find my locker and find Sarah. After a few minutes of trying to find my locker I bumped into Ethan.

"Oh hey Alex! Are you lost? Do you need help finding anything?" he asked. "Uh yeah actually. I can't seem to find my locker." and then he took my schedule out of my hand. "Oh 425, that's right next to my locker, and Sarah's and Rory's." He told me.

The sound of Rory's name made my heart race.

"Come on I'll show you where our lockers are, it's just around the corner. Rory and Sarah should already be there."

We started walking. Now I'm really starting to wonder who all I have classes with. And just seconds later we were already by our lockers. I saw Rory and Sarah there.

"Hey Alex." Rory said. Looking at me having problems with opening my locker.

Great! Now I probly look like an idiot. "Do you want some help? I'm good at opening lockers. Kinda." he asked. "Sure, your probly better at it then I am." I handed him the paper. And then he actually got my locker open. I put my stuff in my locker and then the bell rang.

"Well I guess we better get to class. We don't wanna be late." Ethan said.

"So what's your first class?" Rory asked me.

I looked at my schedule.

"History."

"Awesome that's my first class too!" he told me. "Come on I'll show you where the class room is."

Hmm, I wonder if he could tell I liked him like everyone else could. Maybe Sarah told him. Does he even like me back? Would we ever get together? Well I guess we'd have to get to know each other a little well first but still. And before I knew it we were there.

"Well this is it. But I will warn you this class you be really boring at times!"

"Isn't every class?" I say.

And we both laugh. I start to walk into the classroom when I hear him say..

Then we both walk into the classroom. And I see everyone standing there. The teacher's probly just finding a place for everyone to sit.

"Okay for the first time I'm going to let you guys pick where you want to sit. And if it doesn't work out then we'll have to go by a seating chart." The teachers told us.

I knew nobody in this class but Rory. And I'm really scared to ask to sit by him. But if I don't I might be stuck sitting next to people I don't know. And I really don't like that. So I'm just gonna ask him and hope his reaction isn't horrible.

"Hey uhm, since I don't really know anyone hear can you sit by me? I really don't like sitting by people I don't know."

"Yeah sure. Its fine with me." He tells me.

So we pick seats in the back. He sat in front of me and I sat behind him.

The teacher talked for a while.

Then I heard Rory get out a piece of paper and then he began writing. Then I saw him look at the teacher, Mr. Hampton. And he wasn't looking. So he passed a note to me. My heart sped up as I opened it.

"So uhm I know we just met and all, but i heard from someone that you liked me, so uh, do you wanna go, out. Maybe?" And that's what it said. I didn't have to think about it I just wanted to say yes. But before I could reply the bell rang for us to go our next class.

"So… what's you answer?" he asked.

"My answer, is yes." I said smiling.

"Great well then I guess well get to know each other a little better tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? Why not today?"

"Well tomorrow's our first date.. See ya." And then he winked and walked away.

Only to leave me blushing and smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's pov

I walked to my locker smiling nonstop, I saw Sarah at her locker. I sighed and leaned against my locker.

"Soo did he ask you out?" she asked me.

"Well that depends on which he you're talking about." I tell her.

"Rory of course!"

"Well, yeahh." I tell her still smiling.

"So where's he taking you, and when?"

"I don't know. He walked off before I could ask him anything."

"Well that's a nice way to ask a girl out." Sarah says to me. Sarcastically.

I took the stuff I needed for my next class out of my locked.

"Yeahh but I don't mind… I'll see you next period. I don't wanna be late." I say.

Rory's pov

Well that worked out a lot better than. But I have to talk to a girl about what they think would be the perfect date. Maybe I should ask Erica. Or Sarah. I wouldn't want it to be horrible and then her never talk to me ever again.

Just as I almost get to my locker I see that Alex was leaving.

"Rory, your gonna have that girl falling in love with you in no time. If she already isn't now."

I blushed.

"Well, I do have that ability." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "So where are you taking her tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. This is why I need to talk to you or Erica about it." I said thinking about how horrible it would be if something completely ruined our date tomorrow.

"Well I gotta go, I've got to get to class." And then I walk away and start walking to my next class. On my way there I ran into Ethan. It looked like he was gonna say something, but didn't.

"I would love to talk but I don't wanna be late for class. Bye." I told him.

Ethan's pov

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just saw that in a vision. I have gotta tell Sarah about this.

So I went to my locker and hoped that she was still at hers. And when I got there, she was.

"Sarah, we have a huge problem!"

"What is it?"

"Well less than a minute ago, I ran into Rory, and when I ran into him we touched. And I had a vision. And the vision was of him over a girl's body, with fangs and a bloody mouth. I don't think he killed who ever it was. I think he just changed her." I told her.

"Oh no, this is not good!" she said.

"Why do you sound more worried that usual, you always sound worried but not as much as you are now?"

"No you don't understand. Tomorrow is Alex's and Rory's and that girl you saw was probly, Alex!"

"Wait what?" I said confused.

"Rory asked Alex out last class period and she said yes, so they are dating now! And since they are going somewhere tomorrow that body you saw him over was probly Alex!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Exactly, now do you see why I'm so worried?" She said.

"Yeahh and I can't believe he's getting more girls then me already!" I say.

"Oh my gosh are you really worried about girls at a time like this? We gotta find Rory and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid tomorrow so it won't ruin their date, or worse, Alex's life! And trust me. No one wants to be a vampire for the rest of their life!" she said and shut her locker. And then began walking with me to our next class.

"I know. It would be horrible if something like that happened!" I say as we were walking. And then got to the classroom. Maybe they just aren't meant to be together, maybe they are..,

So I know this chapter's probly really horrible and short but I kinda got stuck here. Plus I wanted something to make the story more interesting and I figured this would so it kinda. Next chapter is probly gonna be Alex's and Rory's date (: … Review please! (:


End file.
